enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Draconians
Draconians, much like true dragons, are becoming a thing of legend. Much of their rich history has been lost in the passing of time and many individuals have no factual information on them, just rumors and whispers mixed with old tales and myths. Though one may occasionally meet a draconian during their travels, most of the time they are considered to be lesser dragons or half-dragons, tainted beings born from the seeds of humans and dragons. In truth, the draconians once had a great foothold in the southern parts of the mainland but in time, their aggressive and overly proud nature caused them to fall under the alliance of the Children of Enely; the elves, humans and dwarves. It would seem that the draconians of present time have learned from the fall of their forefathers and have adopted a new mentality for themselves; out of sight, out of mind. Their new generation still exists within the world and sightings of greater numbers have been reported on the larger islands of the Shattered Kingdoms. Dwarven settlers traveling to the Isle of Deiras and back have also reported draconian presence and resistance, spreading words of a triumphant return for this once great race. Physical description Draconians are large individuals and most of them stand close to 250 centimeters tall and weigh around 200 kilograms. They borrow much of their looks from large dragons which has given them the reputation of being half-bloods and dragons walking on two legs. However, they breed amongst themselves and live among their own kind. Their physical attributes are really the only feature that draconians share with the dragons. All draconians also have the ability to breathe different elements and they might also sport a set of wings, but their wings are not made for flying and can only be used for limited gliding. A small portion of them also have two pairs of arms, a feature that was more prominent with the first draconians. They lay eggs in smaller batches, usually no more than 5 at a time. Their birthrates can be quite erratic; some take a year to develop and hatch while others can take several decades. Thankfully once hatched, the draconians grow fast and reach maturity at 12 years of age. Similarly their breeding is also erratic and usually a single female lays eggs perhaps a few times during their younger years, usually with long breaks between batches. Some suspect that because of this they were overpowered by the younger races with their higher birthrates and large numbers. The maximum age of a draconian is undetermined and they are said to be nigh-immortal. Society While the draconians that once were are gone, their new generation still lives on within the unknown corners of the earth. It is also unclear if they are even creations of The Scaled One or something else entirely, but their physical features have caused them to be bunched with the rest of the scalykind. It would seem that their true origins will remain a great mystery to the rest of the world; some speculate that they are a race from another timeline and that they arrived among the various comets of the stars. Since the fall of their ancestors, the draconians have now taken a different approach to their survival. Instead of fighting against impossible odds, they have chosen to swallow their pride and hide from the rest of the world. Their once great and wonderous civilizations may have fallen, but their race has survived. Still, it can be assumed that the fire still burns within many draconians and they may someday rise as a powerful nation now that the unbreakable alliance of the elves, humans and dwarves is beginning to fade. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers:' Draconians have reached a point of great balance, combining physical power with mental ability, but are hunted by other races out of fear and personal interest. They gain +3 Strength, +3 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom and -4 Charisma. *'Size: '''Medium *'Type: Humanoid, draconian *'Base speed: '''30 feet *'Languages: 'Draconians begin play speaking Draconian. Draconians with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Undercommon, Abyssal, Draconic, Celestial, Sylvan, Terran, Auran, Ignan, Protean and Giant. *'Dragonscales: 'Draconians gain a +2 natural armor bonus to their AC. *'Enduring: 'Draconians gain +4 hit points. *'Center of Attention: 'Draconians gain a -2 racial penalty on Disguise and Stealth checks. *'Imposing Figure: 'Draconians gain a +4 racial bonus on Intimidate checks. *'Breath Attack: 'Draconians gain the ability to breathe an element of their choice; acid, cold, electricity, or fire. This choice is made at character creation, and once made it cannot be changed. :: Once per day as a standard action, a draconian may breathe his chosen element in a damaging 15 ft. cone. All creatures in the affected area must roll a Reflex save to avoid some of the damage and the difficulty of this save is equal to 12 + the character level of the draconian. This attack deals 2d6 damage and successful saving throws reduce this damage to half of its original value. :: The damage of this ability increases to 3d6 at 5th level, 4d6 at 10th level, 5d6 at 15th level and 6d6 at 20th level. *'Elemental Blood: 'Draconians gain resistance 10 to the damage type of their Breath Attack ability. *'Weapon Familiarity: 'Draconians are proficient with glaives and flails (both light and heavy), and treat any weapon with the word “draconian” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Darkvision: '''Draconians can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. '''Draconian weapons: * Warglaive, draconian: :: Cost: 75 gp Weight: 16 lbs. :: Damage: 1d10 (small), 1d12 (medium) Critical: 3x Type: slashing :: Category: two-handed Proficiency: exotic :: Weapon Group: polearms :: Special: reach, sunder, performance :: The shaft of this long glaive is decorated with various small chains and pieces of cloth and it has a hefty weight to its blade. *Twinflail, draconian: :: Cost: 150 gp Weight: 18 lbs. :: Damage: 1d6/1d6 (small), 1d8/1d8 (medium) Critical: 2x Type: bludgeoning (and elemental, see text) :: Category: two-handed Profiency: exotic :: Weapon Group: double, flails :: Special: disarm, double, trip :: This extremely heavy flail has two unique spheres at the end of its chains that have intricate patterns carved deep into them. These patterns seem to have a strong connection to a particular element. :: Draconian twinflails are forged in four different types; acid, cold, electricity and fire. Each twinflail has one of these elements associated with them. :: Once per day as a standard action, a draconian may infuse a suitable twinflail with the power of his Breath Attack ability, granting both of the spheres a +2 elemental damage bonus corresponding to his element. This effect lasts for 2 hours and the duration increases in unison with the damage increases of the draconian's Breath Attack ability (increasing to 4 hours at 5th level, 8 hours at 10th level, 12 hours at 15th level and 24 hours and 20th level.) Category:Scalykind